starwarsplasticuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
IG-88B
' IG-88B' was an IG-88 assassin droid from about 15 BBY to 3 ABY. After IG-88A gained "sentience programming" and killed much of the Project Phlutdroid personnel, IG-88B was activated, named by order of activation, and given the same sentience programming from the first unit. With the other IG-88 assassin droid|IG-88s, as well as IG-72, the five droids managed to escape the factory and leave a swath of destruction in their wake. He was known as the second best bounty hunter in the galaxy—second only to Boba Fett. In 6 BBY|5.5 BBY, IG-88B, on a mission to kill Olag Greck in the Kalarba system, encountered C-3PO and R2-D2. IG-88B also played a crucial role in the planned Droid Revolution on Mechis III by being the main bounty hunter "face" of the group. He was the unit who was contacted to capture Han Solo by Darth Vader, who, despite being quite aware of the "dismantle on sight" order concerning the assassin droids, valued the capture of Han Solo too much to be concerned with the risks involved. While on board Vader's ship, the Executor, IG-88B downloaded some of the ship's computer files, including information on the second Death Star, which he transmitted to IG-88A, before departing. He then planted a tracer on Slave I and followed Boba Fett to Bespin, intent on killing him. There, he followed Fett to the bowels of Cloud City, where he walked straight into a trap set by Fett. Four remotely activated ion cannons fired on IG-88B when he walked through a doorway. Boba Fett then shot him with a shoulder-mounted ion cannon, knocking him to the floor. He extracted IG-88B's own concussion grenades and placed them inside the droid's metal casing. IG-88B was blown apart from the inside. The last thing he heard was Fett's nonchalant remark to the watching Ugnaughts, "You're welcome to what's left." Figure Specs This IG-88 action figure was released in 2011 in The Vintage Collection. It was exclusively available at Target. Hasbrogave the figure 17 points of articulation and included four accessories (vibro blade, blaster, blaster rifle, bandolier). Here is what we noticed when we took a closer look at the Droid: *The assassin droid is a re-paint of the 2007 The Vintage SAGA Collection IG-88 figure *The vibro blade fits well into both hands, and it attaches nicely to the back of the bandolier *The bandolier can be taken off the figure *The middle part of the figure with some cannisters/grenades is its own piece and can be moved, but it can't be taken off the figure *The blaster and the blaster rifle fit well into the hands *IG-88 is about a head taller than a basic Star Wars action figure *There are no balancing problems thanks to 17 points of articulation and an over all beautiful designed figure *The cable running from the left leg up to the torso can be unplugged from the body *The bandolier has a holster in the back where a blaster could be put in *Overall, this is a brilliant figure and it shouldn't miss from any collection The articulation details are as follows: swivel top-part of head, swivel neck, 2 swivel shoulders, 2 swivel arms, 2 ball-jointed elbows, swivel waist, 2 swivel legs, 2 swivel thighs, 2 ball-jointed knees, 2 ball-jointed ankles. Category:IG-series Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Droids Category:Assassin Droids Category:Bounty Hunters' Guild Category:IG-88's Droid Army